Fairy Tail Apocalypse?
by watashi wa fabulous
Summary: It just an ordinary maths lesson at Magnolia High School, and Lucy Heartfillia was daydreaming about a zombie apocalypse. When she glances out the window, and sees a creature with grey-green skin and blood red eyes. She is thrust into surviving a zombie apocalypse, along with Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. Can they survive?


**If you have read my other fanfiction, sorry because I don't know if I will continue it. **

"Lucy Heartfillia, please direct your eyes to me. I know whatever is outside is amazing, but I am trying to give you an education here. Thank you." I nod and glance down at my book. Math's. Completley useless, to me at least. I wanted to become a writer, so english was more my thing. I began to daydream once again, directing my eyes to the teacher as to not get caught out. My mind wandered away, to what would happen if someone mutated into a zombie, and I somehow managed to escape in time. I was just getting to the good part of the story, when a voice shocked my out of my imaginings.

"What's that?" I looked out the window. A lone figure limped across the large courtyard, its skin a ghastly shade of green-gray. It turned towards us, its eyes red as blood. What was it? I racked my brains. With a gasp of horror, I realised that the creature was a zombie. I turn around as the screams begin. The door is wide open, the girl closest has a creature dangling off her arm. I watch as her eyes slowly roll back, showing the whites, and even more slowly roll back (360º), as red as the blood dripping from the wound on her limb. Her skin wrinkles, turning grey. A trickle of blood escapes from her mouth. The whole process took about 5 minutes. I think fast, watching with terror as others get infected. I grab my bag, as well as two others from the people nearby, and balance on the windowsill of an open window. Three storeys up. Do I risk it? With a silent salute, I raise my hand, with my index finger up, and step off. I expect to fall, but instead a warm hand grasps mine. I am hauled up, onto the roof, with Gray Fullbuster standing over me. Natsu Dragneel is seated in front of me, my hand still interlocked with his. Let go, blushing profusely as I stare at the ground. Neither of the boys seem to notice.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Natsu's voice is full of concern.

"Yeah. Thanks to you. I was dead for sure," I reply, hoping I sound grateful. Natsu and Gray are, well, I wouldn't say "Friends," but I wouldn't say, "Acquaintances," either.

"You got some bags, I see. We'll set up base here, and go and see if there is anyone else - or anything - worth saving," Gray's voice sounds confident, as if he was the captain of a soccer team in PE, instead of a boy in the midst of a zombie apocalypse. Juvia would probably kill to be in my position. Juvia... Erza... Levy... I wonder how they are doing, before standing up and brushing off my uniform.

"Yeah. Good idea. The zombies won't be able to get us here. From what I've read about them, they're not very smart. Let's go!" I pull Natsu up. As I daydreamed in Math's about a zombie apocalypse, I didn't expect it would happen. Now, as I run along the roof of Magnolia High School, with both Natsu and Gray, I begin to think about my family (father) and what they are doing. My dad never had any time for me, anyway. This entire thing is all very sudden; I'm having a hard time taking it all in. It seems like Natsu and Gray had already made a plan, as they move methodically, poking their heads down over the edge. All the classrooms we have met have been empty. With a jolt, I realise that the last classroom in the corridor below us is the one where Erza is.

"This one has people in it," I mutter to myself.

"Ok. We'll save them." I must of muttered more loudly than I thought. I take a deep breath, and stick my head over the edge. The window is closed, but I can see dead straight scarlet hair. Erza is standing on a pile of tables, pressed up against the glass, a metal ruler in one hand, a metre long wooden one in the other.

"Hold my legs," I move down even more, reaching the windowsill. "Now pull!" They comply, and I open the window. I tap Erza on the shoulder, and grab her hand. She steps backwards, and off the windowsill. We both dangle in mid-air, until we are slowly heaved up onto the roof.

"Are you hurt?" She shakes her head.

"No. I am fine. What about you guys?"

"We're all fine. Let's head back."


End file.
